The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing flat multi-conductor cable, particularly a cable comprising two peelable flat cable members.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,026 a flat multi-conductor cable of the type comprising two flat cable members laminated together with two internal lamina of flexible material therebetween to form cable members which are secured together by an adhesive (FIG. 5). In order to accomplish this, the patent contemplates bonding the interior surfaces together by lines or dots of adhesve, or alternatively by selectively applying heat to the cable. These methods require the application of an adhesive, and somewhat complicate the manufacture. Further, where flat cable members are manufactured separately and subsequently bonded together, closely controlled spacing between conductors in adjacent cables is difficult to maintain.